Hacker's World
by Pile of Manga
Summary: VirtuVenture was going to revolutionize the gaming world, taking the players into a mysterious realm only dreamed of. But what happens when the creator, Seto Kaiba, starts out as a player, and becomes the played?
1. Hack

Yes, it's me again –grin-. I got the idea for this story as I watched .hacksign, so... yeah. It's not a crossover, but it's heavily influenced by .hack. Oh heck, here's a summary, since I obviously can't do proper introductions -smacks self-:  
  
_Seto Kaiba wanted everything in his virtual world to be perfect. It would revolutionize the way people thought about video games, taking them a step further into an unexplored realm, into a world that exists, but doesn't. But what if it's too real? As he immerses himself into the game, a strange character appears to him, merging the two dimensions of reality and digital together, all the while reminding him about what is real and what is not. Seto changes his perspective constantly, trying to figure out who this person is and how they even got into the system without a username, making them impossible to track. Who is this person, and why have they hacked into VirtuVenture to "play" with the mind of Seto Kaiba?_  
  
Hmn. Not bad shrug You decide! I'm pretty excited about this one. Read on if you will, and be sure to comment! (oh, and for the record, I know nothing of how virtual reality works, so I am doing my best to research and keep the basic facts straight ;))

**Chapter 1**

--Key pad: A. Activate special ability 6--

--D-pad: focus energy left, left, up, down--

-- First control: strike 2, 3, 4, 5, critical hit, critical hit, miss—dodge--

--Final Blow—K.O.--

The giant dragon gave a mighty bellow and fell to its side, its black scales tearing through the ground like tissue paper. A tall man stalked toward the crumpled form, kneeling down upon one knee to look it straight on as the fiery redness in its eye began to flicker, and he gave a satisfied grin. Straightening up again, he sheathed the small katana he had been using, not bothering to wipe off the blue-black blood smeared upon it.

"It's not dead yet," he growled in a deep voice.

His silvery hair blew about his face in a soft, false wind, and his crystalline eyes narrowed as he made a mental note about its fragrance and texture, not liking it at all. The beast began to twitch slightly as it lost more blood through the many wounds punctured into its skin, its breathing raspy and uneven—this was the state it needed to be in for the man's power to work.

From the air he caught up a long, sleek staff of cherry wood, its crest set with a deep blue crystal the size of a fist; immediately it glowed with a blinding light as he raised it above his head. A loud humming filled the air around it, and he brought it down sharply in front of him to point it at the dragon's form, letting out a loud cry.

"Withdraw!"

The landscape around the figures paled as a radiant beam of energy shot out of the gem and struck the dying creature in the side. It did not move nor make any noise, and the spell caster murmured a strange language underneath his breath; the hands in the other dimension made their move.

--Keyboard: HTML code #4056 --

--Password: - - - - - --

--Reconfigure base formula? Y --

--Structure AB monster: CODE HKLT6O7 --

The black dragon gave a mighty roar and its body flailed, the ray of light from the staff piercing the vital part of its data. The man gave a wide smirk as the change took effect, but just as quickly cursed as the frantic movements froze in midair, the thrashing tail appearing some 6 feet to the right of where it was supposed to be attached. His grip on the staff tightened, but the dragon's body only got worse, the outline becoming fuzzy and out of focus and its roars distorting so badly they sounded like scratches upon a chalkboard. A sudden loud, booming voice echoed from the heavens, and everything in the landscape froze and greyed.

Calmly, the character lowered his weapon and tilted his head up to gaze at the sky.

"There was a data overload, sir. We must do an emergency shut down," it said.

Giving somewhat of a frustrated sigh, the man fazed out of the scene. In the other dimension, the owner of the voice approached someone standing in the middle of an empty, cold room.

"The CPU was not able to keep up with the changes in the data stream—"

"Why not?" The person standing before him spoke sharply, taking off a head mount to reveal a pair of piercing blue eyes.

The man jumped a bit. "We think the reason came from within the database itself; your character's withdraw ability needs to be developed further before we can test it again, Kaiba-sama," he said, bowing slightly.

"I certainly hope you all know that this will not delay that release of this system to the public," the CEO shot at the employees seated behind a window looking down on the room; a few nodded, the glow from their monitors shining off the metallic equipment behind them. His eyes fell back to his main assistant. "And you will send me a notification of any significant changes, as well as an hourly update. Got it, Robun?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

Sighing, Kaiba pulled off the wired gloves covering his slender hands, handing them to Robun. "The force feedback needs to be worked on as well. The staff felt like a tube of cardboard." He unhooked a small computer chip from his belt, peering at it. "This seems to be ready, but we'll never really know until a backup sensor is needed." It was placed on top of the gloves.

"Niisama!" A short, black-haired boy raced out of an opened door and practically jumped onto his brother with his head monitor still on. The elder hunched a little bit but just as quickly pried the little boy off him and set him on his feet. "That was awesome!" he said excitedly, pulling off the head gear to grin at Kaiba. "I was watching the whole thing from the forest next to you; you really kicked that Red Eyes's butt!"

"Hn." Kaiba took his little brother by the shoulder and began to lead him out, smirking right back at him. "You don't have to say that every time, Mokuba. I hardly ever mention the battles you have anymore."

"So? I know I kick butt, too." The younger Kaiba brother laughed a little. "I still like watching you battle, Seto. And I'll always know which one you are because you made sure that your character had something to flare out in the back."

"What do you mean?" As they exited the large prototype lab, a large gust of wind greeted them, causing Seto's white trench coat to billow out even more.

"C'mon," said Mokuba. "Is there anything that you wear that doesn't have something long in the back that—"

"Hold on," Seto cut in, taking out his cell phone. He dialed the lab they had just left, simultaneously taking out the keys to his Mercedes-Benz SL500. "I want you to fix the wind in there, too," he said curtly to the other end before hanging up. "I have outfits that aren't like that," he said to Mokuba as they climbed in the sleek black car.

"Yeah, your pajamas," snickered the boy.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment. His little brother always seemed to find a way to get on his nerves while still retaining his adorable nature. "Will you be quiet if I take you out for ice cream?" he asked, shutting his door and starting the car.

"Maybe."

Seto chuckled and revved up the engines, knowing quite well that once his little brother got the ice cream, he'd be bouncing off the walls for a good hour or so until the sugar wore off.

* * *

Later on that night, Seto sat down heavily at his desk at home, having just put Mokuba to bed after watching 45 minutes of wrestling, complete with his brother's imitations with pillows. _How people can watch that junk and enjoy it is beyond me,_ he thought bitterly to himself. Another email update was waiting for him when he opened up his account, and he merely glanced over it before deleting it, seeing the same thing. He was about to turn off the machine, but stopped as he heard another small beep.

He had another message, but it wasn't from the prototype lab, nor was it from any company that he recognized. Not only that, but it looked like it was from a single person. It couldn't be a virus or spam of any sort, as Seto knew that he had the most recent blockers and protection on his computer, most of which he himself had designed. The only thing it could be was a personal email from another person, something he hadn't gotten in nearly four years. Slightly perplexed, he opened up the letter.

"Mr. Kaiba,

I wanted to inform you that the release of VirtuVenture is highly anticipated; the minor flaws within it as of now can be easily fixed by your staff, and I am sure you will not delay the release date. I look forward to playing with you. Until next time,

Hack"

Seto's mouth opened slightly in confusion, his eyes narrowing at the screen. "How the hell did you get my email address?" he wondered aloud.

The sender box was empty, and he wasn't in the mood to track it. Deleting the message, he scoffed at the unoriginality of the name that the person had signed. "Hack. How stupid." Closing his laptop, he stretched, looking at the digital clock beside his bed to see that it was close to midnight.

He changed into some blue silk pants, leaving his chest bare. As he walked over to open up his window, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. Even though it was dark, he could still see the blue hue of his eyes through his brown hair; he looked a bit thin, but then again, he was 6'1 and kept in better shape than most 19 year olds. He focused more on the comfortable sleep ware, however, muttering slightly to himself. "They're not pajamas…"

It was still a bit windy outside, but the window was opened up anyway; Seto settled into bed, his mind straying to the random email again. Whoever this "Hack" person was… he obviously was just a waste of time. It seemed like the only real thing he knew about the new game was the name of it. The name—

Seto's brow furrowed. "…I haven't released the name to anyone yet."

* * *

So! Good, bad? Well whatever you think, lemme know through a review! I also did a quick sketch of Seto's character in the virtual world--there's a direct link in my profile because I'm too lazy to edit the story pictures webpage. Yeah! Hope you all like this story! 


	2. Queries in a Queer Place

Something's wrong with this site… my account bio is messed up! –cries- I'll try and screw around with it a little bit so that the format is not one huge paragraph.. gr… And onto chapter 2! I'm trying really hard to work on Darker Shades Than Black, but the next chapter is so—darn—hard—to get out! Arigato to everyone who's waiting so patiently for an update; I'll try to get it up this weekend. So! Here I am, making my first update during the week, at my school's library! With about 5 minutes left in this class period. So thanks to Steph and Jon for reviewing; Jon… stop thinking :p. Email me all the questions you want to ask, alright? That doesn't mean I'll answer all of them –grin-. Ok, onwards! Before the bell rings!

**Chapter 2**

The confusing email only kept him up for a little while that night, as his recent sleep deprivation finally caught up with him at around 1 in the morning. He woke up with the sun in his eyes, something that caused him to jump out of bed and nearly fall over because of the rush. If the sun was up, he was late.

Not five minutes later he was in his car, dressed in a nice black suit and speeding down the road. It was nearly 8:30, and he gritted his teeth, his grip upon the stick shift tightening to the point that his knuckles turned white. As soon as he arrived at the restaurant, he pulled up in front and got out, the elongated back of his coat nearly whipping around him as he pressed his car keys and a small tip into the hand of the valet boy.

Upon entering and taking a sweeping glace over the place, he was somewhat relieved to see that the person he was meeting was not there yet. Calming down a bit, he looked at his watch to see that it was about 8:45. The meeting was at 9. A butler with a rather annoying goatee sat Seto down at the assigned place—a table somewhat removed from the hubbub of the early morning rush. Opening his menu with a flourish, Seto attempted to ignore the many noisy, yelling children that were there with their families. It was Saturday morning, after all.

Shortly after the CEO set down his menu again, another waiter came by his table. "Can I get you anything to begin your meal here, sir?" he asked. He was a bit shorter than Seto, with bright blue eyes as well, blonde highlights streaked through his black hair. As Seto looked back at him, the young worker's breath nearly caught in his throat. "We-we have several appetizers that you may choose from if you—"

"Just a glass of water," Seto cut him off.

"Y-yes, sir, right away." He bowed and left, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

The drink arrived at the same time that the other man did—Onakajyu Shune, head of Game Corps, Inc. in Japan. With a wide, toothy smile, he sat across from Seto at the table, and the waiter greeted him warmly.

"Welcome back, Shune-san," he said, beaming.

"Morning, Maji. Be a good boy and bring us some of those wonderful rice patties you make, would you?"

"Right away, sir!" He left again, looking very happy indeed.

Shune looked back at his guest, rubbing his hands together. "I should have known you'd be here before me! Pardon me for being only—" He glanced at his watch. "—8 minutes early." His green eyes glinted out through his somewhat untidy red hair—Seto really didn't like how colorful his features were. The man was in his late twenties, and, like Seto, had risen in the business world at a young age; he was just as attractive in his youth.

"Might I inquire as to why you chose to meet in a restaurant stuffed full of queers?" the CEO asked with a slight frown, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh come now, Kaiba, it's flattering! I'm sure you noticed how Maji has already taken quite a shining to you," he replied with a wink.

"Flattering? Far from it," Seto growled. "It's disturbing."

"Don't tell me you can't take a compliment from a gay man," Shune laughed. "I get comments all the time from the guys here; it's a really great feeling. They're a sweet lot, they are."

Maji intruded at that point with the rice patties in a small basket, leaving Seto time to raise an eyebrow at the game company owner as his words sunk in. The waiter leaned over to whisper something to the redhead, and both of them gave a hearty laugh, Maji's significantly higher in pitch. It nearly made Seto shudder. Once he was gone, Seto refocused on Shune, who was slightly red in the face.

"Oh, those boys," he said more to himself. A slight coldness swept over him and he looked up to see Seto giving him a piercing, inquisitive stare. He stared back for a moment, wondering why, before giving a loud "Oh!" followed by more laughter, making Seto jump slightly. "I know what you're thinking—I'm straight as can be; when I'm around the guys here, they rub off on me a little bit."

Still somewhat unconvinced, Seto nodded stiffly. Shune smiled again and leaned forward. "Don't tell me you're frightened of gay people; that would be awful!"

"I'm not afraid of them," he said sternly. "I simply try not to think about why they're attracted to someone of their same gender, as I can never find a legitimate reason. I'm sure there is one, but I'd prefer if they kept their distance and stuck to being with people of their orientation."

The gamer clapped a few times, grinning widely. "Wonderful speech. Too bad it's the wrong idea." Seto grit his teeth and was about to rebut, but he went on. "Love is love; wherever it goes can't be controlled. You really should try opening up your mind sometime."

Quite annoyed at the man, Seto sighed and pressed a finger onto the table in front of him. "We came here to discuss the release of my virtual reality game. I need to get this over with so that I can go back to perfecting it, so if we could move on…"

"But of course."

"I sent you a small sample of the prototype a few days ago and never got a response back; did something malfunction?" the CEO asked.

"Oh no, everything was fine! Worked really well. Too bad you didn't give us part of the world as well to try it out."

"I've already explained that I will not release the virtual world to anyone until it's complete and flawless. The alternate world I sent should have given you enough information to decide whether the equipment was in check."

"Oh, by all means, it did. My point was that it was absolutely no fun at all."

"Who said business was fun?"

"No one, but I can tell you one thing right now: you really need to get that stick out of your butt," Shune sneered playfully. "Learn to enjoy life a little."

"I enjoy it enough." Seto glanced around the restaurant again, seeing the fruity waiters laughing and hugging the regular customers; with some hesitation, he requested that one come over to take their orders. After that was done and another boy was sent to the kitchens with dirty thoughts racing through his head, the two businessmen continued.

"The release date is still two weeks from yesterday, am I right?" A nod answered the game master. "Then it's all set!" he concluded, clapping his hands together. "All we do now is hope that no one hacks into the system and screws us over."

_Hack._ The strange email flitted through Seto's mind for only a second before he pushed it away. He was about to get up to leave when Shune started talking again.

"So, how—oh? You're going already?"

"Yes."

"Come now, we just ordered! The tab is on me this time, so relax."

"I need to get back to work."

"For God's sake, it's a Saturday. Take some time off." He gestured furtively for the CEO to sit back down, and he did so after pausing for a long moment.

"There, see? That wasn't so bad." Seto somehow took a drink of water through his tightened lips. "Now! Since business is out of the way, what shall we talk about? How's your love life?"

"Must we make noise every second?" Seto asked, annoyed even more.

"Sounds like you're pretty introverted. That probably means you've got no woman, or no man," he added with a grin.

"Listen, Onakajyu, I don't have time for this," the CEO said, standing up fully. "Our meeting is over." As he started towards the door, Shune stood up and walked him out. While they waited for Seto's car to be brought back from the lot, Shune turned to him with his brow slightly furrowed.

"You never did tell me the name of this new game. How am I supposed to advertise without it?"

"You don't need the name."

"Keep it hidden like that and someone's bound to break into your files and look it up."

The car pulled up and Seto snatched the keys from the valet guy, climbing in and driving off without another word. He watched in his rear view mirror as Shune gave a big wave and then walked back inside, the soft humming of the engines blocking out all other sounds except for the thoughts going through his head. _It appears that someone already has. That someone could be anyone. _

The fact that Shune had been the one to suggest the idea made Seto want to pin the identity of Hack on him, but he knew better than to jump to conclusions.


	3. Brotherly Connections

Yay! Next chapter done! Not really much to say about it, so I'll just post it :p. Mer.

**Chapter 3**

Another week passed by without incident; every day Seto and the employees worked tirelessly, every night he returned late, tired as the past few months continued barraging him with how little rest he had given himself when he first started work on VirtuVenture. Mokuba would sometimes sit up and wait for him, but most of the time Seto would find him asleep on the living room couch with his little green blanket wrapped around him. His little brother did catch him one night, however.

As the CEO opened up the door to the mansion, he heard the small voice from the kitchen. "Seto? Is that you?"

"Mokuba?" he called out, tucking the key away in his pocket and shutting the door behind him.

The black-haired boy slowly emerged from the room, looking somewhat awake, but not fully enough to walk without rubbing an eye. "I ate some ice cream at 10," he said, grinning slightly at his brother's confused expression. "I hardly ever see you anymore, niisama. Can't I come to work with you some more?"

"You have to stay in school, Mokuba," Seto said gently, leading him over to the couch in the vast family room.

"School stinks. Why don't you have to go to school?" he whined, looking up at Seto once they were settled on the soft cushions.

"Because I don't need to."

"Why not?"

"Because I graduated early on. I don't need to learn anything else."

"_I_ don't need to know anything else!" Mokuba proclaimed, still with an annoyed edge to his voice. "All the 'gifted' kids in my class can't even keep up with me. My teacher goes too slow."

"You've skipped too many grades already. You'll just need to stay in for a few more years." He ruffled his little brother's hair.

"That's not the point, Seto," the little one mumbled, stifling a yawn. "Ever since you stopped school and started working, we don't do anything anymore…"

Not knowing quite how to respond, Seto remained silent. It was true; he could hardly even remember the last time they had gone out and done something that had nothing to do with school or work. Mokuba closed his eyes and rested his head against his brother's chest, reaching around and taking a hold of his trench coat.

"I miss you, niisama."

Seto reached his arms around Mokuba, pulling him onto his lap, reclining slightly into the back of the couch with a soft sigh. His little brother's grip did not loosen on his coat for a while, and it was only when Seto heard quiet, deep breaths that he knew Mokuba had fallen asleep. He sat for a while longer with Mokuba clinging to him, staring out at the wall across from him, thinking about the fact that it was a family room in which they were sitting. How empty it was. It was even emptier when he wasn't there with his little brother.

Looking down at his brother's quiet form, he held him a little closer, the wind from his sigh ruffling his black hair. _Maybe it's about time I took a break… _It went against everything he had learned about business. To slack off before a deadline was suicide for the company and the stockholders. A small grunt emanated from Mokuba's lips.

_…for Mokuba._

* * *

The next day they were in the nearby park; it became very crowded around midday as families with picnics and dogs showed up to lounge. Seto mainly sat on a bench and watched Mokuba ride his bike around, occasionally checking his cell phone in case there was any news concerning the project; his laptop was in a briefcase at his side should an emergency happen while they were out. Everything seemed fine at the moment, so the CEO settled into the hard wooden bench, finding it a nice change from his cushioned business chair.

Sitting down for a long time was especially nice.

"Niisama!" Mokuba called, riding up and coming to a halt before him, leaving a few skid marks on the ground. "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Seto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aw, come on, Seto, please?"

"I'd have thought that you would want a lunch of pizza before eating anything sweet," he said with a slight smirk.

Mokuba blinked, only confused for a second before making the connection and jumping into the air. "Yes! Pizza!"

The elder chuckled quietly to himself as he got up from the bench and picked up his briefcase, his brother speeding around on his bike with a wide smile. They made their way down the stony path that ran through the park, Mokuba waving at the various people they passed. Seto felt so relaxed that he didn't even feel like glaring at everyone he saw like he usually did.

That didn't necessarily mean that he smiled; he just didn't glare.

In the pizza place, he let Mokuba order a small pizza and a Dr. Pibb, getting a tall glass of water for himself. Mokuba began questioning Seto about work and how it was coming along, Seto answering without hesitation and even with some enthusiasm. And, of course, that meant that the question of the name was once again presented to the CEO.

"Seto," Mokuba said, taking a noisy slurp from his drink. "Why won't you tell me what the game is called?"

"Call it a possession issue, Mokuba."

"But I won't tell anyone! Honest!"

"I won't tell anyone until the release date. You know you can't change my mind." He smiled softly as he drank down the glass of water.

Mokuba pouted and pursed his lips on the straw of his drink, but Seto looked out the window to spare himself the guilt of the puppy face. "Come _on_, niisama… pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The little Kaiba brother looked like he was about to start shouting, but the pizza had arrived, and he instead forgot about his objective and started into the steaming piece of food. Sighing slightly, the CEO took out his laptop again and turned it on to check on things back at the lab. As the flat piece of machinery began to hum and warm up, he heard another noise—a small beep had emitted from his cell phone.

He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to see that he had a new text message. It rather startled him, as he had never had anyone in the lab using that method to get in contact with him. The message was brief:

_"I see you're not at the office today. A bit risky to slack off a week before VirtuVenture's release, don't you think?"_

Seto's eyes narrowed suddenly as his mind jumped to the only reasonable conclusion. "Hack," he muttered viciously.

"Fhah?" Mokuba got out through a mouthful of pizza, trying at the same time to break a string of cheese that was connected from the bite in his mouth to the pizza slice.

His attention focused entirely on the phone, Seto didn't hear him. Hack had somehow gotten a hold of his cell phone number, and he knew that the only place he had his cell phone in a directory was at KaibaCorp. _That means…_ He shook his head. _Hack couldn't be anyone at work; no one at work could possibly have the time to text me. Besides… even my cell phone number is under a secure database to which only my secretaries have access… _He jumped a great deal when the phone beeped again. Pressing a button with a slight twinge of apprehension, he stood up with a flourish, nearly knocking his chair over as the message played across the screen.

_"And at a pizza parlor! I thought you had better taste than that, if you'll pardon the pun."_

Mokuba had flinched at Seto's reaction, coughing slightly as he swallowed his food. "N-niisama, what is it?" he asked.

The CEO's eyes darted towards everyone in the restaurant as they stared at him, some of them muttering to each other. Hack somehow knew that he was out for pizza with his brother—someone was watching him. "We're going Mokuba," he said, his voice on the edge of wavering, his brow creased so much his eyes were reduced to slits.

He grabbed his little brother by the hand, tossing some money carelessly upon the table, bursting from the restaurant like a madman. A few people stopped and stared at him as well as he whipped around, oblivious to Mokuba's attempts to free his hand. As his breathing slowly calmed down, the people on the street sort of shrugged and went on with their lives, some choosing to talk about him in a whisper, others resuming the conversations they were having before the interruption. Seto didn't see anyone that was looking at him still, and his phone did not emit any more noises.

"Niisama," Mokuba pleaded. "You're hurting me!"

He blinked down at his brother for a second before realizing with a start that he had been nearly crushing his hand; he hastily dropped it. "What the heck's wrong, Seto?" the little one asked, shaking his hand slightly to get the feeling back.

Seto decided in an instant not to tell him. "Nothing, Mokuba," he said, sighing slightly. "I was misinformed about something and I thought a system had crashed at work."

"Is that why you said hack? Because you thought someone had hacked into the system and put in a virus or something?"

"Yes," Seto said, hiding his relief that his excuse had matched up so perfectly. "But it was a false alarm. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok, niisama," he cooed.

"I think we should be getting home."

Knowing that his brother was probably still a bit worked up, Mokuba agreed without question. They started on down the street, and Seto's mood worsened slightly, his urge to get back to work starting to nag him. He knew that at work he'd be able to access all the files he needed to search out whoever the hell "Hack" was. It would have to wait, though, he reminded himself; VirtuVenture needed to be completed by that Friday. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice anyone around him until he roughly ran into a young boy, knocking him over.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped, not even bothering to look as he continued down the street, brooding. Mokuba stalled a bit to help the blonde-haired boy to his feet with a small murmur of an apology before catching up with his brother again. Throwing caution to the winds again, he didn't try to scold Seto as he normally would have done.

On the way home in the car, Seto was completely silent, thinking hard to himself.

_The only people who know my cell phone number are my secretaries at work. If I find out that any one of them has been hacking into the system… I didn't see any of them around the pizza parlor, though, so they couldn't have been out of work. _He screwed up his face in concentration as he struggled to come up with a logical explanation.

_If this Hack was smart enough to crack through my computer's security measures, that meant he had to have been able to break into KaibaCorp's files, and that's how he got my cell phone number. I didn't see anyone suspicious when I came outside… if he wasn't there, how could he have known where I was?_

_…If he got into KaibaCorp's files, then he'd have no trouble with my cell phone company's satellite system; he hacked into there and pinpointed my location using the signals my phone gives off._

Mokuba's bicycle was resting on the folded-down seats in the back, and he had taken to idly spinning the front wheel since Seto wasn't speaking or moving at all.

_…I have to find Hack. He's come too close._


End file.
